


Setting The Record Straight

by rushlwms



Series: Setting The Record Straight [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anti-Steve Rogers, BAMF Nick Fury, Budding Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pro-Tony Stark, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: Steve Rogers and his awol team are finally allowed to return to the states. All is fine until Steve's assumptions, motivations, and actions concerning past events are called into question. In the end, Team Cap is humiliated by an old associate who waltzes in and sets the record straight.





	Setting The Record Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for adult language.

\-------------- The Timeline --------------  
It's been 22 months since Team Cap escaped to Wakanda and Tony Stark was left to die in Siberia. 

It's been 16 months since Tony was reunited with Bruce Banner and Thor. He recounted to them the creation of the accords, the civil war, the trauma in Siberia, and all the fallout that followed. They recounted to him their kidnappings, their epic gladiator battle, the fall of Asgard, and the coming of Thanos. 

It's been 11 months or 334 days of devising strategies to build a new team of Avengers, modifying and ratifying the Accords, filing charges and getting former General Ross convicted, building a case to allow the rogue Avengers back into the states, and renovating both the tower in midtown and the compound upstate. After all, a command center was needed for the new team as was a place to sleep for the rogues.

Finally, it’s been 17 days of calm relaxation. Tony had been advised to rest and for the most part he had. Unsurprisingly though, his mind wouldn’t fully quit. In between the days of warm sunshine basking on a roof top deck and cool nights strolling along the grounds of the compound sipping coffee, he was formulating one last plan because tomorrow…

They'd be back.

 

\--------------- Today’s The Day -------------------  
The rogues were soon to arrive. Everything was in place. Today was the day. 

Two weeks prior to today, information had been strategically leaked about the inevitable return of the rogue Avengers. On the surface, the general population seemed to be thrilled about the turn of events. The information seemed to spark a slew of parades and festivals in various metropolitan areas celebrating their return. The festivities were definitely a much needed morale boost for the citizenry. Famed billionaire, Tony Stark, even made headlines when he cut the ribbons and re-opened the doors of not only the newly renovated Stark tower, but also the expanded Avenger's Compound. The scene was set.

Steve Rogers and his team were scheduled to arrive at 1800 hours, one hour to spare. At last, it looked as if the team was getting back together, new and old alike, to form a united front against the forces of Thanos. It was a fresh start. Old things were past away and all things were new, or so it seemed. 

 

“Finally! You'd think with all their advanced technology, his royal highn-assss would have provided us with a faster means of getting home!”

“Count your blessings, Hawkeye. We're finally back. I knew that Tony would eventually see it our way. I just wish he hadn't taken so long.” A huff was Clint's only reply.

“Damn! Is this where you guys lived before?” asked Falcon. 

“Yeah. This is the place,” replied the Captain.

They all stared up at the newly renovated tower. It gleamed and sparkled as if it had just been spit shined.

Begrudgingly, Wanda paid it a compliment. “I must say, it is stunning, if I am to be honest.” 

“Looks like that bastard finally got around to doing the repairs but he just had to go back and rename it Stark Tower. Couldn’t it have remained Avengers Tower?” Hawkeye shrugged. “Whatever. I just hope all the fridges are well stocked. I'm starved.”

They admired the building a moment longer then Rogers, Barton, Barnes, Maximoff, Lang, and Wilson entered the tower in a single file line. Once inside they were greeted by Tony Stark's AI. 

“Good afternoon. Please make your way to the elevators and I'll take you to the common floor. There are others there awaiting your arrival.” Friday's voice was familiar to Steve and Clint and provided them with the semblance of a calm, routine day.

“I'm heading to my room first. I'm assuming it's the same layout,” said Clint.

“Is it Friday? Is it the same layout. Will we each still have our own floor?” 

“Yes, Mister Rogers. Each member of your team will have their own floor. Unfortunately, last minute changes had to be made and things are being sorted out now. So, please, proceed to the common floor in the meantime.”

“Thank you Friday, and it's still Captain, Captain Rogers.” Friday did not respond to his correction. “So who else has arrived so far?” 

“Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker, Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, Vision, and King T'Challa.”

“T'Challa? How the hell did he get here before us?” asked Hawkeye.

“Guess he does have the technology to get here faster,” replied the Captain with a slight frown. “No one said he had to share it though.”

“I knew he didn't like us,” commented Scott. Cap just gave him a look. “What? I'm just saying aloud what everyone else is thinking. Except maybe Barnes. Got only knows what he's thinking. Freaks me out a little.”

“Hmmph” was the Sergeant’s only reply.

“Just be glad he didn't continue to side with Stark. We're lucky he took the high road and helped us. Right, Buck?”

Barnes just looked at Steve and then at the others around him and then back at the stainless steel elevator doors, saying nothing. Steve shook his head and sighed heavily. Bucky had been making great progress while in Wakanda. There were even a few instances, after being taken out of cryo and placed into psychological treatment, that Steve even saw Bucky socializing with T'Challa and his sister Shuri. If Barnes' cold gaze and deafening silence were anything to go by, it appeared that Winter was back.

Upon exiting the elevator, the group could here young Peter Parker asking Friday about the whereabouts of her creator.

 

\-------------------The Reunion Minus One -------------------  
“Where's Mr. Stark, Friday? I left him at the coffee shop about two hours ago. He said he had something to give me. I figured I could catch him here since the meeting for the Rogues was scheduled at this location.”

“Sorry, Mr. Parker, but Sir is not currently in the tower.”

“Well tell that jack-ass to get here. We ain't got all day,” commanded Clint gruffly, as if Stark had insulted him by not being present. “And who are you calling a rogue you little…”

“Manners, Mr. Barton. Use them,” instructed T'Challa from his seat in a large club chair.

“Yes. Please do,” added Vision, as he scanned the group.

Natasha shot Clint a death glare. He just shrugged and mouthed “What?” just as two others guests came in from the outside.

Pepper entered the room, along with Colonel Rhodes, who was once again walking confidently and proud without the aid of anyone or anything, other than the new leg braces Tony had engineered.

“Hello everyone. May I have your attention.”

All those present gave their undivided attention. 

“As already mentioned, Mr. Stark is not here today and he is not required to be. He asked me to work along with Friday to get you all settled in and acquainted or re-acquainted with your living quarters. So first and foremost, for those of you staying here at the tower, I will distribute your key cards now.”

Natasha watched as all of the rogues, including herself, were given keycards while T’Challa, Vision, and the spider kid were not.

“Why do we need key cards?” she asked.

“Because, while Tony has opened up his tower to all of you --,” Pepper paused briefly and gave Steve a poignant look. “Friday will only be here in a limited capacity since she will be heavily utilized at the Avenger's headquarters and at Stark Industries. You'll find that a lot of things which were automated or enhanced by AI, like security, will no longer be. Don't worry. The tower is safe and secure. It’s just not fully automated anymore. You’ll find that most things are as you remember.”

“If I may interrupt Miss Potts?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“If not today, then when will Stark be joining us?” asked T'Challa. “It has been three weeks since we’ve last had conversation. There is much to discuss.”

“Three weeks? You’ve spoken to Tony within in the last three weeks?”

“Yes, Mister Rogers. Over the last several months we’ve spoken quite frequently.”

“Well, I haven’t. He refuses to call me.”

“I guess he does not wish to speak with you then.”

“Anyway,” chimed in Peter. “Where are the rest of us staying Miss Potts, if not in the tower? Will I be getting my own space? I sure hope so. Sometimes I need to get away from good ‘ole Aunt May.”

Pepper just smiled at Peter. “I was just going to get to that,” she replied. She could see why Tony adored him. So cute.

“Those not in the tower will have space at the new Avenger’s compound if or when needed. Everyone with quarters there will be allowed entry via facial and retinal recognition. When we’re all done here, I’ll give you, Vision, and your Highness, more details.

The three all nodded in agreement.

Colonel Rhodes then stepped in and continued the conversation. “Tony has been quite busy helping to recruit new members to the Avenger's Initiative. He's also been splitting his time between UN Council meetings, modifying and ratifying the Accords, and still does research and development for both the Avengers and Stark industries. He's spread thin, as usual, but I'm sure he'll reach out to some of you soon. Others … not so much.” 

You could almost feel the biting chill in the air.

It was right after that point that it dawned on Steve that T'Challa was not an Avenger but was giving access to said compound, while he, the First Avenger, was not given the same privilege. He mulled it over for a minute while the others continued to chat before he pipped up.

“Excuse me, Miss Potts, Colonel. But I'm a little confused. Why does T'Challa have access to the compound, when I and the others don’t? He's not even an Avenger, so there must be some mistake.”

Friday quickly chimed in before the others had a chance to formulate their answers. 

“You are incorrect Mister Rogers. Your Highness is a part time member of the Avengers. His part time status is solely due to his full time responsibilities as Wakanda's ruler. You, on the other hand, are on probation. Mr. Stark and his team were not willing to grant you any access to the Avenger’s headquarters until you undergo the new vetting process which includes signing the Accords.”

“Since when does Tony have a team?” asked Hawkeye, who received glares from T'Challa, Vision, Rhodey, and Parker.

“And since when to do we have to sign the Accords?” asked Falcon

“We are not signing those documents,” said Steve in a voice the allowed no dispute.

“Then you will not become an official Avenger, Mister Rogers.”

“It's Captain and I know Tony programmed you to call me otherwise just to agitate me because he's still upset. Well, he needs to get over it and stop acting like a child. We all played our parts in that mess. He also needs to stop hiding and acting as if he's so busy. He's going to have to face me and talk to me at some point. At the very least, he could have greeted us upon our return home. Unlike him, we were exiled for almost two years for the roles we played.”

“Excuse me?! You were not exiled.” Pepper felt it necessary to but in. “You ran and sought asylum in the beautiful country of Wakanda and lived in an actual palace after breaking your team out of the raft. Unlike you, Tony did not seek asylum. Instead he shouldered the consequential burden of everything that happened that day. Besides personal attacks, he also suffered financial attacks on his company. Stark Industries lost millions in the aftermath of the so-called superhero civil war.” Miss Potts continued. “He was ridiculed, and demonized, and thrown in jail briefly because the government was looking to hold someone accountable. They couldn’t get their hands on you and your team again, so they blamed it all on him. He paid for everyone's mistakes you self-righteous ASSHOLE!”

Steve gave Pepper a moment to calm down, but the conversation wasn’t over.

“Miss Potts, you may not want to believe it but we weren't on some holiday vacation. We paid our debts while in Wakanda.”

“How so? And according to whom?” asked Rhodey. Steve's looked towards T'Challa for confirmation. He received none. 

 

\-----------------A Special Guest ----------------  
And I asked you again, “How so?”

Steve tried to answer. He mentioned some of the menial tasks he and his team performed while in Wakanda and how they’re living arrangements weren’t the best. He was truly trying to convey just how hard, he felt, they had it there. He kept up his monologue until he was finally interrupted.

“Sounds like you’re talkin' a whole lotta shit that we ain't tryin' to hear.” A highly recognizable voice had everyone’s head turning as its owner walked in from the balcony.

“The truth is, you and your little rag tag team are lucky someone, I won't mention who, took pity on your sorry asses and worked on your behalf to get you back here.”

Nick Fury, former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., began pacing the floor and looking over the new and old faces. He was accompanied by Thor and Bruce Banner. 

Bruce was already fidgeting with his hands; his clothes were feeling tight and uncomfortable. He had already heard about what had occurred during his and Thor's absence. He thought he was ready to see the others. He was not.

He breathed in deeply and then exhaled slowly. “Friday, is my old room still available?”

“Yes, and it's still equipped for all eventualities.”

Pepper walked over to Bruce and handed him a key card. “You can stay here for now,” she whispered. “But you already know that you have access to the compound as well. Should you choose to leave.” Bruce nodded in understanding, gave Natasha a quick glance, and left the room immediately.

“Good, now I can speak as LOUDLY as I want without endangering anyone,” commented Fury. “So, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED – Captain!?” Fury raised his hand quickly to silence Steve before he could respond. 

“Oh that's right, you're not a captain anymore and my question was rhetorical. S.H.I.E.L.D may now be defunct but I still have informants.” In that instance, thunder crashed as Thor glared belligerently at Steve.

“So, you thought you could go against the hundreds of nations who wanted the Accords. You must think yourself pretty damn special. And you call Stark arrogant.” Fury was up in Cap's face now. “Or was it that you let your emotions cloud your judgment because HE was involved?” Fury pointed a finger a Barnes. “Not caring whose life you fucked up in the process and I don't mean just Stark's.”

Seeing the heat in Fury's eyes and wanting to defuse the situation, Sam approach Fury. “Director, certainly you understand that Steve was just – ”

“Get Back Mutha Fucka! You don't know me like that.” Sam immediately stepped back. “We only met briefly. And I'm going to prove to you that whatever he's been telling you is a load of bullshit.”

“So as I was saying, you helped to fuck up a lot of lives Steve, but it's not all your fault. You didn't force anybody's hands.” Fury then walked over to Barton and handed him some documents. “These are for you. Courtesy of your soon to be ex-wife. You should have stayed retired. Guess she didn't care much for your decision to become a traitor. Can't blame mind control on this on. Just your own stupidity.”

Clint attempted to snatch the papers from Fury's hand but Fury didn't relinquish the papers from his firm grip. “I'm gonna tell you one time – don't fuck with me. 'Cuz I ain't got nothing else to loose and I'm having a bad day; Don't make me take out on you.” 

Fury heard Barnes snigger but decided to approach him later. Fury was on a roll, so he approached Sam and Scott next. “Did the good Captain here tell you that the Accords documents were tentative? That international hearings were going to be held for everyone to air out their plights before anything was made official?” Sam and Scott looked at each other and then shook their heads no. “Did either of you read the Accords for yourself?” Instead of a reply, they both just hung their heads. “Well then. These are for you.” Fury handed them each a tablet. “Courtesy of Mr. Stark. On it you'll find a newly revised copy of the Accords. Read it. Learn it. Sign it.”

Wanda was next to be addressed. Fury just looked at her and said, “I have nothing really to say to you. You're worse than Loki, fuckin' with people's minds n' shit. Tony started calling you the Scarlet Witch. I personally think it’s too nice of a name.”

A red glow began to emanate from her clenched fists.

“Oh no you don't. You must think I'm stupid. I came prepared. Make one false move and we'll take you down.”

“You can try.” The witch raised her hands and channeled her energy towards Fury but before it reached him, what looked like a burning lasso wrapped around Wanda's wrist and neck and the red smoke fell to the ground like a liquid. 

“Scarlet Witch. Sorcerer Supreme. Sorcerer Supreme. Scarlet Witch.”

Doctor Strange had walked through a portal unnoticed and was now standing behind Wanda, his first spell having incapacitated her. With his second spell it appeared as if he had captured her magical essence into some sort of artifact.

She looked at her hands in disbelief. “What have you done!? What type of enchantment is this?!”

“Don't worry, if you learn to play amicably, it shall be returned to you,” was the good Doctor's response.

“May I continue now?”

Strange just nodded to Fury in his disinterested way and Fury then approached Clint for the second time.

“Did you know that Captain America here kept very important information from Tony? Information which could have possibly prevented the war within the war.” 

“The war within the war?” Clint was a spy. He hated not being in the know, so with arms crossed over his chest in defiance, he demanded to know, “What the hell are you going on about and what information was withheld about the Accords that Stark didn't already know?” 

“Oh it wasn't about the Accords. Cap's every move was a calculated step to protect his friend here and to prevent Tony from ever finding out that the Winter Soldier killed his parents. What Cap here failed to realize was that he was being played and walked right into the hands of the enemy, all because he kept secrets.”

Thor looked at Steve and said, “An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But--”

“One which crumbles from within, is dead forever.” T'Challa concluded the quote that he had overheard Zemo tell to Steve. All he could do was shake his head in sorrow.

“See, if you had just given Tony this info months before, he wouldn't have had the knee-jerk reaction that he did. See Tony wasn't just upset that Barnes killed his parents, particularly his mother, but that you knew and didn't tell him. You, someone he thought of as a trusted friend.”

“Tony would have killed him.”

“He wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted to. Barnes was in Hydra protection. It was only recently that he broke free and even then he took to hiding. Tony would have grieved. He would have been angry at the world but in the end he would have helped you find him.”

“You don't know that” was Steve's response.

“Yes, I do.”

“How?”

“Who do you think was helping with Barnes' treatments while in Wakanda? Princess Shuri is quite the intelligent young lady but she's not Tony Stark. No offense your Highness.”

“None taken. Please continue.”

Fury returned his focus to Steve.

“In addition, who do you think funded and manufactured his new arm? Hell, who do you think funded the parades and the festivals and the god damn task force to keep you safe from the probable riots that would have broken out considering you brought the hydra witch and the hydra soldier back with you to the states? Have you noticed how quiet and empty this block is right now? This is New York City. It’s never this damn quiet. And let's not forget all this.” Fury looked around at the tower with his arms outstretched. “He gave your sorry asses a place to live. It sure does look like he’s holding a grudge. I personally think he's done too much.” 

“SHIT!” was the only response Clint could muster, floored by the new intel.

Steve just looked at Bucky and Bucky at his new arm. Finally, Fury approached Barnes.

“So you're Sergeant Barnes. How are you feeling son? You have one helluva of back story. I'm sure it will make for a great movie one day,” said Fury with sincerity and mirth.

“You think what he's gone through is a joke. It's not a joke! And don't call him son. He's a veteran, a former prisoner of war, and a grown man.”

“Oh really? I'm surprised you've noticed considering you treat him, one of the world's most deadliest assassins, like a god-dammed child. He's no invalid. He doesn't need you to speak for him.”

“Fury, I suggest you --”

“You suggest I WHAT?” Steve flinched just a bit. He could easily overpower Fury but Fury had such an overpowering and domineering presence. He commanded respect. “That's what I thought.”

Steve raised his hands in surrender to placate Fury. “Just, back-off a bit. Bucky is still healing from, well, everything.”

Fury began to laugh again. “Bucky? Did he just call you Bucky? What'sa bucky?” asked Fury directly to Barnes, who cracked the slightest of grins. 

“Look, Steve. This man is no invalid. He could kick your ass if he truly wanted to.” Fury was again pointing directly at Barnes. “Does he need help? Sure he does. But not the kind you're providing. He doesn't need pity nor pampering. And he definitely doesn't need another goddamn handler.” 

The last words were spit out as Fury pointed an accusatory finger in Steve's face. Everyone in the room was either gawking at Fury with raised eyebrows, opened-mouths, or both. But Fury just kept right on.

“Pardon my language, Mr. Parker. Don't tell your Aunt May. Also, what I'm about to say next doesn't apply to you or anyone with access to the compound.” 

Fury then addressed the rogues as a whole. “Anyway, unless I can work some more magic, Stark doesn't want to work with you and he doesn't want you at his compound. Vision and I were the ones who got him and his team to consider the vetting program that Colonel roads spoke about earlier.”

“So what exactly does that mean?” asked Steve.

“It means you are no longer captain of the Avengers. In means that not one of you is an official member of the Avengers team. That includes you Natasha. You may not have left Tony for dead, but you switched sides during a battle. He doesn’t trust you. It also means no more specially customized weaponry or battle gear. It means if you break something in here, you buy your own replacement, that includes punching bags. It means no bots to clean your rooms or communal areas. You want a cleaning robot, buy a Roomba. It means, if your shit stains the toilet, you get down and clean it your damn self. And it means that there will be no free lunch, or breakfast, or dinner. Tony isn't your sugah daddy anymore!”

“Wait. Just wait a damn minute,” chimed in Clint. “S.H.I.E.L.D is gone. We no longer have an employer. How are we supposed to support ourselves?”

“You get a regular job like regular folk,” responded Falcon.

“Good answer,” replied Fury while he clapped his hands.

“Look, Directory Fury, is it? I have a criminal record. He's an assassin. He's a spy. And she's a witch. Who in their right mind would actually hire us?” asked a concerned Scott.

“Luckily for you, Mr. Lang, Miss Van Dyne has been speaking favorably on your behind. She doesn't believe you knew what you were getting into. She still wants you vetted but she's willing to help by providing you with a full time job.”

“As for the rest of you, the government is willing to partially fund you until we've defeated the next big threat that’s coming. After that, you're completely on your own. You'll get the details later. Anyway, I have business to take care of. There's still more garbage to clean up and it's so hard finding good help.” 

\----------------End Of Discussion------------------  
“Thank you for coming Director. And same to you Thor.”

“My pleasure, Miss Potts.”

“You are most welcome, Miss Potts.

Once Thor and Fury were gone, Steve found the courage to speak again. “Is that it? Can we go to our rooms now? Or does someone else want to paint me as the bad guy for everything?”

“I have just one last question,” said Colonel Rhodes. “We know you left Tony stranded in Siberia, but did you know at the time whether or not destroying the arc reactor would have killed him?” 

Steve swallowed his spit but remained silent.

“I didn't think so. But you did it anyway. When you lie down tonight on a bed that Tony bought, please know that he he doesn't owe you shit and he’s doing much better without you!

“I did what I believed I had to do.” 

Rhodey lurched towards Steve but Vision held him back. Rhodey couldn't beat Cap with leg braces and no army, but for Tony he would try.

“Yeah, well, Tony is doing what he feels he has to do also. There's no need in discussing this any further,” replied Pepper as she squeezed the Colonel's shoulders.

Steve watched as everyone, except Natasha and his team, began to exit the tower. Then, once the other guests were gone, Steve faced his team. Clint was staring at his divorce papers. Sam and Scott were both clutching their tablets like a lifeline. Wanda was staring intently at here hands, trying to conjure magic that was no longer there. Natasha was staring blankly into space unsure of what to do next. Then there was Bucky.

Steve approached his oldest friend and placed a hand upon his shoulder as he sat upon a bar stool. Bucky just looked coldly into his eyes.

“It's going to be alright Buck. It's just going to take a little while longer. I'm sure eventually, soon, everything will go back to the way things were. I'll be Captain again of this great and ever expanding team and you'll be right by side, 'til the end of the line.”

Barnes rose from his seat. The coldness in his eyes was replaced with something a bit softer. He placed his metal hand upon Steve's arm and squeezed gently. Then he asked a simple question.

“Stevie, did you ever once consider that maybe you just can't go home again?”

“No” was his final response.

 

\----------------------The Celebration---------------------------  
Tony's team and their guests arrived at the compound at the agreed upon time. By now two and half hours had past since the “reunion”. 

“I want to thank you all for your help. Friday said you put on a fantastic performance. Especially you. I never would have thought of you as an actor, Nick.” Tony approached former Director Fury and gave him a firm handshake.

“You'd be surprised. I studied acting briefly but in this case, I wasn’t acting. It was the truth and I meant everything I said.”

“Well, you came. You saw. And I heard you left them with their jaws on the floor.” It wasn’t often that Fury smiled, but he had to smirk at that one.

“They deserved it, especially Rogers. He should know better.”

“I couldn't have driven that point home without all of your help. I'm sure in time they would have walked all over me again. I doubt they will now.”

“Really, Tones, it was no problem,” chimed in Rhodey. “And don't you worry. You have a new team now and we're not going to let them take advantage of you again.”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark. We got your back.” Tony gave Peter a hug for that.

“Stark. No one deserves that sort of treatment. Not even you,” was Dr. Strange's snarky, yet non-caustic remark.

“You know that's as close to a compliment as your going to get from that one right?” asked Starlord.

“Yeah, I know. Makes me wanna tear up. I knew I'd get through that thick hide eventually.” Tony smiled brightly.

It wasn't lost on Tony that while he was betrayed and left for dead, it somehow brought him to a better place. It wasn't lost on him either that while he lost the majority of his old team, that he forged new relationships and strengthened old ones and now he had a bigger and better team to call his family. It also wasn't lost on Tony that if Loki, the God of Mischief who was currently lurking around the perimeter of the room, could be vetted and integrated into the fold than even Captain Fuckin America and his band of marry misfits could be reintegrated. But he wasn't going to think about that tonight. He had other things he wanted to get into instead.

“Hey there, Doctor. I’m free tonight.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah and I’d really like to spend some time with you tonight, alone.”

“Well thank you, Mr. Stark, for carving out a sliver of time from your precious schedule for me. You do know that I am the Sorcerer Supreme, correct? It should be you waiting upon me for free time.”

“I'd be happy to wait – upon – you.”

Strange just raised an eyebrow.

“Well, then. Let us make the best of the limited time we have.” 

Just before leaving, Tony gave one more toast to a mission well accomplished.

Strange then boldly kissed Tony upon the lips, for the first time, in front of everyone. Then they made their exit. Leaving the others to enjoy their merriment.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted anything. I've certainly been reading a lot. Hope you enjoyed this new work. By the way, did anybody catch some of the lyrics from Get Back by Ludacris? If not, listen to the song and then re-read Fury's dialogue. I think I had Tony use a line too towards the end of the story.


End file.
